We Burn Strong and Bright
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: I was upset with Episode 4 so I re-wrote the scene where Bellamy agrees to get the guns and when he got captured for treason. Warning: Spoilers, OOC, and slightly AU. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 100, all rights belong to the CW and Kass Morgan.


"No, the _Ice Nation_ killed them, not the Grounders. I will not give you guns to go kill the people who are protecting us." Bellamy says, every bit the leader he is.

The look on Pikes face shows that was not the answer he was expecting, "I don't think you understand, they killed 39 of my people, they killed Gina-" Pike tries to convince Bellamy otherwise, but he gets cut off.

Before Bellamy was sad, but now he's livid, "No you don't understand. Your people are dead, my people are dead, our people are dead, and the Ice Nation is responsible. Those people out there are helping to keep _our_ people alive." Bellamy's hands are clenched in anger.

Pikes eyes narrow, not liking Bellamy's attitude.

Bellamy gets up and storms out of the bar, felling 10 pairs of eyes glaring at the back of his head. When the door slams behind Bellamy his anger dissipates and it's replaced by sadness. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to kill every grounder for what they've done to him and his people-no his _family_ , but it wasn't the right thing to do.

Bellamy sighs and walks to the gate. Monroe and Harper are standing guard tonight, and they both nod at him in greeting.

"Don't let Pike or any of his people through, no matter what." He instructs.

Monroe nods and moves to open the gate for Bellamy, but Harper speaks up before he leaves, "Be safe Bellamy." And she hands him a gun.

Bellamy nods his thanks and walks out the gate, he puts the gun in his waistband and feels a twinge of regret at the thought it brings.

Bellamy lets his mind drift and his feet guide him. Once the trees break Bellamy snaps back into the present and find himself in a glade. He lies in the middle of the glade and looks up at the stars, thinking of a different time, a time where his mother was alive and Octavia thought of him as her hero. Things weren't exactly easier back then, but at least he had his family and knew what was going to happen.

Bellamy lets his mind drift, and his first thought is Gina. They weren't in love, they were only together for a few months, but it was his first relationship. Back on the Ark he never got close to anyone, in fear they would discover Octavia, and he has been fighting for every breath since he came down to Earth.

Someone's boots stop near Bellamy's head and his body becomes rigid, he mentally begins cursing at himself for becoming so careless as he reaches for his gun.

The boots move and are replaced with a butt, Raven's butt to be exact. Bellamy's body relaxes, but now he is more aware of his surroundings.

"You should be more observant, I could have been the enemy." Raven says.

Bellamy scoffs, "I knew it was you along."

Bellamy can't see her face, but he knows she's rolling her eyes. They sit in silence for a few minutes, appreciating the peace.

"I'm sorry." Raven says.

Bellamy tilts his head back to see her face, it's staring straight ahead at the tree in the distance, her jaw is clenched and her eyes are hard.

Bellamy moves his gaze back to the stars, "Don't be, it wasn't you fault." He knows she's going to blame herself anyway.

She scoffs, "Really? I know you are laying there blaming yourself, wishing you didn't listen to Echo, wishing you left Gina back in Arkadia, wishing you were at Mt. Weather to stop it, so don't give me that."

Bellamy feels white-hot anger flood his veins, and he wants to yell at Raven, to argue with her, to lash out at anything, but he knows she's right. So instead he asks, "How did you find me?"

Bellamy can feel her gaze on his face, but he doesn't tilt his head to meet it, instead he just glares at the stars.

"I snuck out and saw you, I noticed your weren't paying attention and I wasn't about to let you accidentally kill yourself." Raven answers, anger coating every word.

"Thanks I guess, but I can protect myself." He says.

"When I appeared it looked like you were about to cry." Raven quips, her anger replaced with sarcasm.

Bellamy sits up, still avoiding eye contact, "We should head back." He says, though he'd much rather stay here and avoid the politics of Arkadia.

 **A/N I watched S3E4 tonight, and I hate what they are doing to Bellamy's storyline. He wouldn't just blindly follow Pike to go slaughter the Grounders who are helping them. Bellamy's smart, so he understands the importance of the Grounders, and I don't think he would let his emotions cloud that. Plus I highly doubt he was in love with Gina, he cares for her but he doesn't love her. The only death I think would shake him, would be Octavia, if she died he would rain hell on whoever caused it. Sorry for my mini rant, I will cut myself off here.**

 **I hope Bellamy and Raven weren't to OOC.**

 **The only reason I sent Raven was because I like Bellamy/Raven friendship and I don't mind them as a couple. But also because I think Octavia would be with Lincoln.**

 **I may or may not continue this, it depends on if the writers fix Bellamy's storyline.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **For those of you who are reading** ** _100 Give or Take a Few_** **I have been busy with school, but I haven't given up on that story and there will be a chapter posted within the by the 21 at the latest.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **02/14/2016**


End file.
